Unversed
by OmniaVanitas
Summary: Terra passed the keyblade to Riku. Aqua had Kairi as her heiress. Sora is the only keyblade-wielder who never received the formal Keyblade Succession Rite...or, is it true? One-shot. Warning: containing BBS spoilers.


**A/N**: This is my first Vanitas and Sora fanfics (and it's not really yaoi, I can't believe myself xD). It's written in Chinese originally. Thanks to **XNobodyXSomebodyX**, who translated the bulk part of this story into English. Truly amazing work, XNobodyXSomebodyX! Love you~~! I just corrected a few mistakes and tried to make some part sound more "English". But we decide to keep some weird words just to add to Vanitas's "psychotic-ness" XDXDXD

Major BBS spoiler included (having one scene directly from the game). So if you don't want to be spoilered please don't read.

If you don't know what "Keyblade Succession Rite" (or "KB Inheritance Ceremony") is, you can look it up on KH wikia. (But I think the name is pretty self-explanatory already. xD)

**Disclaimer:** don't own KH.

* * *

**Unversed**

This world, so small…

Unversed, are monsters born from the negative feelings of humans.  
Unversed, are Vanitas's lovely pets.

Demon! Monster! Devil!

Weak humans call him by various names but all mean the same thing, Evil.

He could see their eyes full of fear, hate, and despair which entertained him with supreme funs and joys.

One day he found that, from human fear, he could produce a monster, one that would listen only to his command.

This discovery made him excited.

He used his dark powers to sneak into the human heart, the heart that damned itself with these negative emotions, creating these cute pets he called the Unversed.

Those humans whose hearts are embraced by darkness, are especially full of negative emotions.

He sets a keen eye out on the worlds, looking out for especially corroded human hearts, to expand his Unversed Legion even further.

* * *

Master said to him, he, himself was also an Unversed.

He scoffed.

He is pure, pure, powerful darkness.

He is not mere entity of negative emotions from some fragile, weak, useless blond boy.

He has a human heart, with human feelings and traits, well, except for those useless ones.

He is the King of the Unversed, the Unversed Master.

Because he is the King of the Unversed, he is not to be underestimated, not even by his own Master.

There will come a day, when his own dark power gets strong enough, when his legion of pets become large enough. The day when the creation of the X-Blade completes - that day he will betray his Master, without any hesitation.

* * *

Now, he is standing on the soil of his Master's homeland.

A small island surrounded with water, like a prison.

Two children are racing on the beach.

The younger boy with chocolate-colored hair is obviously losing the game to the older boy with silver hair.

Vanitas found his gaze locked onto the boy with brown hair, suddenly taking an interest in him.

Oh, could he be the one…?

He has Ventus's "scent".

No, rather, Ventus has got his "scent".

Such a small child, innocence radiating light from his body, given the size of his neck, with just a small "pinch", his light would soon disappear.

Vanitas could only wonder, if he did just "pinch" this boy's neck, in the Land of Departure, what would become of Ventus?

Without the boy's heart, he will just go back to being a lifeless doll, right?

And I, myself, what would become of me?

Vanitas removed his helmet, letting his hair and face exposed to the sea breeze of the island. His hair looks surprisingly similar to the brunet boy's, so as his face, but his older face obviously set them apart. The sea breeze blows through the midnight black strands of his hair, making the tips of his spikes moving with it.

The flesh air of this small island, it made a pleasant setting.

Vanitas lips curl into a laugh，golden eyes focused directly upon the brunet boy, a cruel, vicious, bloodthirsty gleam fading in and out of his gaze, he could not help but want to reach out and grab the small boy's neck—

What would the Unversed look like, if it was created from _this_ kid's fear and despair?

"Ha—I lost again!"

The brunet boy threw himself onto the beach, throwing his limbs out in front of him, panting heavily.

"Giving up so soon Sora? You're useless."

The silver haired boy was also out of breath, but running was clearly his strong point.

"I'm not gonna race you anymore! Why I always lose to you Riku!"

"Well then, I'll go to the dock to check if my dad's coming or not—"

Watching the little brunet boy lying on the beach, Vanitas found he could not suppress this desire to destroy the small boy.

"Whoa! Where did you pop up from?"

The brunet boy, at the moment seeing Vanitas, jumped up from the beach like a little monkey, evoking a smile from Vanitas's lips.

"Oh wow~~~! You're from the outside world right? You're dressed so weird-but cool!"

The little boy's sky-blue eyes were wide, staring up at him, looking curiously.

These wide blue eyes were too pure to Vanitas, making him narrow his own golden eyes.

Too pure, provoking the thought to taint such purity, oh how exciting that would be!

Vanitas stretched out his hand to run through the boy's hair, curling his fingers into the surprising softness.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Sora!"

There was no hesitation or suspicion in his answer, his voice filled with vitality. Sure enough, just a child, vulnerable, fragile, naïve, no self-defense without his vigilant mother.

Vanitas gave his praise as he ruffled Sora's hair, "Good boy, good boy."

"What about you? What's your name?"

The little boy gave Vanitas a brilliant wide grin. The small head moved up against his palm, seemed to want more of Vanitas's touch. Feeling hit by something that he's unfamiliar with, Vanitas could feel the corner of his eye twitched, but then he grinned.

"…You don't need to know."

"Huh? Why, why?"

The boy's face instantly revealed disappointed puzzlement; Vanitas grinned further—

"Because…"

Sora's head, in Vanitas's palm, instantly began to be engulfed in an ominous black aura, the light in the boy's eyes faded in a flash, and his eye lids slowly fell, his small body falling back, limp.

"You do not need to know what you will not remember."

A small, blue creature climbed out of the darkness, moving its two tentacles curiously, crawling onto the back of Vanitas hand, lying there.

Vanitas looked at the small Unversed—too small, too young, the child's negative feelings have only come this far? Is it the anger due to his defeat to his friend in the games? Or, is it the jealousy towards his elder playmate who is superior to him in every aspects? No matter what kind of negative feelings it is, it is just too small.

Hm, so is that a so-called "heart of Light"…?

Vanitas waved his hand，letting his newborn Unversed into the darkness, to join his pet Legion. Opening a "corridor of darkness," the black-haired Unversed King looked back to the small body of the brunet boy, laying, unconscious, on the beach, and turned to leave.

Alright, he'd leave for now this time. But next time, he would like to see what the little boy's _fear_ would look like.

* * *

Everything went according to Master's plan.

Coming back from a fight against the blue haired woman, Vanitas now is sitting on top of a huge rock near the Keyblade War monument, looking down the graveyard forming by thousands of keyblade wreckages underneath him.

He has just lost the fight to the blue haired Keyblade Master, but her pitiful status was no better than him. And he? Foolishly, she had not given him a final blow, leaving him to fully recover from such a despicable state already.

As the Unversed King, as long as he absorbed several of his pets, he would heal and his powers would continue to grow—darkness is inexhaustible, darkness is endless.

Speaking of pets, Vanitas thought, he snapped his fingers, a pack of "Flood" coming out from the darkness appearing on the ground. He named this type of Unversed as Flood, blue creatures with zigzag tentacles and shape red eyes. They have their tentacles lashing around, looking around warily at their surroundings.

_That_ little thing is so small, Vanitas is almost unable to spot it. It's so submerged in the massive Flood.

"Come."

Juveniles, ordered by their dark haired master, part to allow a similar, but not quite the same, Flood move to the front. It is trying so hard pushing past the others to make its way to its master.

Vanitas laughs, this little thing is too weak, and indeed cute.

His amused golden eyes watched the small thing, with a small head and small red eyes, gazing back at him with curiosity.

Suddenly, this small Unversed raised its small forelimbs towards its Master—

"Hug, hug~"

Huh?—Vanitas suppressed a laugh, choking it down—what did this little thing just say in his mind? "Hug?"

"Master, hug~"

Vanitas suddenly broke down into laughter—HAHAHA, this was too funny!

Unversed, an entity of negative emotions, one only capable of negative emotions, only deserving of negative emotions—and this little thing, it still manages to produce such a positive feeling as an "attachment?" This hug thing, was that supposed to be an expression of "love" to his master? How is it possible? This is funny, too funny!

Vanitas held out his hand, letting the small Unversed hold it, rubbing against him—he understands it, as this creature… subconsciously reminds Vanitas of a certain brunet boy on a small island.

He brought the Unversed to his face, holding it in his hand, staring down at it with dangerously narrowed eyes, it was too small, had too little darkness.

—You are "irritation". You are only allowed to feel negatively, you know that?

The tentacles hung down, limp? A sad expression?

—Why are you so special?

Its two antennae swaying, the small head shook. So itself does not know why?

—Hmm, how cute.

Vanitas chuckled lightly, but did not expect the next moment when the small Unversed leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek, before rubbing against his master.

"… ..."

Suddenly, Vanitas turned his palm, tightly squeezing the little Unversed, his smile disappeared, golden eyes filling with the dark desire of killing.

"Waste!"

The voice sounded so cold and cruel, the small creature in his hand turning to smoke and ash in a blink, disappearing as if it had never been "there" to begin with.

A dark monster should do what a dark monster is supposed to do. Deviation only leads to a fate of destruction.

As a being of "dark," of the "negative," generating positive feelings such as those would mean their own destruction!

What, do you want to be destroyed?

The Flood grouped together, but it was too late for them, as a red-black Keyblade cut through them without sympathy, making them all dissipate into the cold, dry air of the cemetery.

* * *

The small island. Sunset.

Vanitas found himself standing, again, in this small world surrounded by seawater.

Why did he come here again? For this world's sunset?

He watched the Paopu tree trunk on the smaller isle, bearing star-shaped fruits, "_he"_ used to lay here.

It is here. The moment _"he" _and "him" contacted, he got his looks.

It was here, where he was "born"—it is quite plausible to say so.

This... stupid tree, this ... stupid world, his…stupid face, this… stupid reality!

Black keyblade appeared in Vanitas's hands, he hold the blade up to the Paopu tree, to end such a trivial thing and this world is too easy for him — but why did he not do it?

Why isn't he doing it?

"Riku! Hey Riku where the heck are you hiding?"

The brown-haired boy is heard, childish voices coming from the beach, he soon went near to the isle with the Paopu tree.

"Puff, puff, puff ... I give up, you come out okay?"

The boy is panting with big opening mouth. Looks like the kid has lost to his friend, again. Vanitas raised himself to the task, his keen vision soon found where the silver-haired boy hiding—the child, fell in sleep already... wait a minute, this boy, could he... a Keyblade?

Interesting.

Someone had done a "Keyblade Succession Rite" on the boy. Was it Terra , or Aqua? So soon, they couldn't wait to pick up their Keyblade's "legitimate heir" already?

A group of stupid keyblade bearers! So they want to pass their own cursed miserable unfortunate fate on to the next generation huh?

Well then, he should also do something. Shall I let this so-called '"Inheritance" games become more fun?

Seeing the brunet little boy noticed the small isle and was stumbling towards Vanitas's hiding spot, the black-haired Unversed King stepped out with a wicked grin.

"Hey, it's you!"

Sora, seeing Vanitas, immediately runs towards him, his little body quickly rushing to Vanitas, then clinging to his legs.

"Hee hee-"

Vanitas really didn't understand why he was so affectionate, had the last extraction of his Unversed failed to erase his memory clean?

This boy ... Why is he so special?

"You really are real! I said I didn't lie!~"

Sora clung to Vanitas's leg happily.

"Last time, you didn't tell me what to call you! Riku said I was dreaming, but I saw you, but then I felt really sleepy... but you're really really really real! Hey, HEY, what's your name?"

Such a clingy kid... no wonder his Unversed was like that too...

Vanitas's eyebrows rose, finally picking Sora up by his collar, pulling him off his leg, he held the boy up.

Sky blue eyes stared into golden yellow eyes. Elder eyes stared into the younger ones, younger ones stared into the elder ones.

"…Vanitas."

Hmm, more and more interesting it is becoming as he has given his name to this boy.

"Bani-…?"

The young boy was confused as he cocked his head and attempted to repeat "Vanitas," hesitating after the "I" in his attempts and fails to say the "V," this name a little hard to pronounce for him.

Vanitas couldn't help but raised his eyebrow again.

"Bani-Buni-HA! Bunny! HA, HA, HA, Bunny's name funny~~~"

Sora held his little belly as he laughed, small body shaking as he giggled, it disturbed Vanitas. Vanitas suddenly wanted to throw this little body into the sea. But, again, for he himself does not understand, he didn't do that.

Why didn't he do that?

"Wow! Look! This is too cool, Bunny, your keys are so big! I've never seen a key so big!"

Ah, he noticed the Keyblade, was such an occasion like this fated, then?

Vanitas put the small Sora back on the ground, turning the Keyblade's sword handle over to Sora.

"You want to hold it?"

"Uh-huh!"

Hope made a light shine in his eyes as the little boy looked up, excitement clear.

"Hold here."

Vanitas reached out to hold Sora's small hands around the hilt of the Keyblade, helping him hold it up.

"Wow! This big key is cool! I want to get one!"

Hmmm… You will get one. You will definitely get one that **does not belong to you** in the future.

Orthodox? Ceremony? Inheritance? What a bunch of silly jokes, HAHAHAHAHAHA!

They say only Master can perform this rite. So what? I'm a Master too. I am the Master of all Unversed! I'm going to show all of you how stupid this inheritance thing is!

"You'll get it."

Vanitas grinned at Sora as he said, "In the future, you will use this 'big key' to fight those so-called 'legitimate heirs'. Do not lose to them, little thing."

"Mm-hmm, I won't lose to anybody!"

The little boy excitedly said, completely forgetting he was repeatedly beaten by his friend all the time.

With the conclusion of the heretical ceremony, Vanitas placed his hand over Sora's little head — this kid's hair is so soft. He found he also wants it to become black. Yes, only black is beautiful.

It suddenly struck Vanitas, maybe "inheritance" is not a bad idea after all.

If it is… This boy...

Suddenly, Vanitas's pupil violently contracted into a sliver, he grabbed and squeezed Sora's delicate neck, making the whole tiny body be lifted into the air.

The boy's sky-blue eyes widened, staring in surprise, he had just been playing with "Bunny"'s big key before this. He could not understand why "Bunny" would-

Just gently pinch, a small pinch...

_No._

Sora choked, "... ... Bani ... it hurts..."

_Don't._

"Sora… be a good boy."

His hand's grip loosened, Sora's little body immediately fell to the ground, his own small hands reaching up to his neck as he sputtered for breath.

However, Sora's pain did not last long, Vanitas's hand reached out and a dark, ominous black aura soon engulfed the whole small body of Sora. The boy again felt his eyelids become heavy, falling to the ground with his lost consciousness.

Vanitas glanced over as, from the black aura, out climbed the little Unversed. He let out a low laugh.

Stupid. He thought with the fright and fear he induced this time, this boy would at least give him a somewhat stronger and more useful Unversed, but still….

Well, whatever.

Vanitas's hand lifted the newborn creature up, letting the tiny Unversed climbed onto the back of his hand. This time, with the small Unversed on his shoulder, he allowed the little thing to cuddle its head against his chin.

He opened a "dark corridor," and stepped into the darkness.

* * *

"Darn!"

The blond teen watched "the dark corridor" close, eagerly looking around, trying to find another way out, but he didn't notice the black shadows behind him.

"Ventus, what's the rush?"

"This has nothing to do with you!"

"But I have something to do with you. As material, you've grown well. It is time now for our fusion into X-Blade!"

"I'm not going to be that kind of thing, you know, as long as I don't fight you, X-Blade will not be born, so I'll never fight you!"

"All this coming from an empty shell."

Vanitas lowered his voice, he was tired of all this, let what's broken, be broken.

"You'd better follow, to the best place for the birth of X-Blade— at the Keyblade cemetery, where you will see Aqua and Terra be tortured and killed. I am looking forward to seeing what you will do while watching this all happen, hmm-"

"Wait! Vanitas!"

A dark corridor opened. Before disappearing into the darkness, Vanitas saw the sight of a small boy jumping off a boat onto the dock of the play island. Under his black mask, it brought a smile to his face.

Perhaps, this is the last time.

Sora, be a "good boy".

* * *

"Sora? What's wrong?"

"… No, nothing."

The brunet boy was looking towards the direction where the Paopu tree is, thinking for a moment that he saw the strangely dressed "Bunny". But when he looked again, there was no one there.

When would be the next time he could play with "Bunny" again?

Sora tilts his head back. He could never remember clearly how "Bunny" had left. Every time he seemed to always fall asleep in the end. So no one actually believes him about this "Bunny". Riku and Mommy and Daddy all say that was just his dream, but Sora knows he really exists.

It'd be nice if he can ever see "him" again…

********************************************.

**Yes, Sora my good boy, one day, we will meet again.**

********************************************.

The EnD

* * *

**A/N again**: I got this whole idea of Vanitas passing keyblade to Sora after I read the BbS Ultimania on the section about this "Keyblade Succession Rite" thing. Riku inherited the KB from Terra, Kairi from Aqua (but by accident). Sora is the only one who actually has never received any formal official inheritance rite but ended up having one, no, two keyblades anyway. So technically Sora is an illegitimate Keyblade bearer. I just found this idea very cool xD. I then decided to make Vani performed the rite to the young Sora and made him as Vani's successor, just to make things more taboo and even more illegitimate xDxDxD. Personally I really love the whole heresy thing. Hope you enjoy the story. And please let us (yes, that's me and XNobodyXSomebodyX) know what you think of the story. Reviews will be appreciated! =D

PS, oh yes, there's a sequel to this one titled "Heartless", if any one is interested…


End file.
